


Why You Shouldn’t Procrastinate

by OmgPandi



Series: Coffee Shop Run Ins [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameos, Fluff, Go procrastination!!!, I Don't Even Know, I hope I accomplished that, I just wanted to write something cute, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku can’t help but hope that Alfred has learned not to put things off until the last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Shouldn’t Procrastinate

It was a terrible idea now that Alfred thought about it. Oh why didn't he listened to Kiku earlier! He should have done his essay as soon as he got back from that coffee shop on campus last week! But he had to argue that the essay was due in two weeks when in reality it was due in a week.

Stupid, _stupid_ memory of his! 

And stupid in-school Wi-Fi for being damn slow and forcing Alfred to move to a place that had free Wi-Fi! But, thankfully, the closest place that had free Wi-Fi also turned out to be the coffee shop he had visited last week. At least here he could get food and still do his essay. It was practically a win-win situation for Alfred, right?

No, no it wasn’t.

Because right now he’s dealing with feelings that he’s sure only high schoolers were supposed to deal with. Weren’t crushes reserved for middle school and high school? No, apparently they aren’t because Alfred is dealing with one _right now_!

Hence why he can’t concentrate on his essay right now even though it’s due tomorrow!

“Alfred?” said a voice, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. “Maybe you should take a break.” Alfred turned to face the man he might be crushing on, who was absently cleaning the counter top. “I mean, you’ve been working on whatever that is for about three hours straight, _mon cher_! That’s not very healthy.”

Alfred sighed, realizing that Francis is probably right; but right now he has an essay to work on, so he can’t afford to waste time. He’s five pages short and he needs to hurry!

“Don’t worry Franny, I’ll be fine!” Alfred says, adding his signature grin. Francis just shakes his head, a small smile on his face and returns to his cleaning. Alfred sighs quietly and turns back to his laptop and begins typing more. He holds back a yawn and rubs his tired eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. 

He continues typing with one hand and before he knows it, his other hand is slowing down and the words are starting to get blurry. _‘A quick nap won’t hurt, right?’_ he thinks. Deciding that it won’t, he lays his head down on the small table and tucks his arms underneath his head.

Francis, who was watching the scene take place chuckles quietly. He told the teen that he needed sleep! He walks away from his cleaning and goes around the countertop and towards Alfred. The closer he gets, the more he shakes his head. When he reaches Alfred, he pokes the younger man’s cheek and gets no response. Yup, Alfred is out like a candle.

Francis allows a small smile to grace his face as he hears the quiet snores coming from Alfred. _‘He really is adorable.’_ Francis thinks, deciding to return to his position. He’ll wait until later to wake Alfred up because right now, it looks like the teen could use it.

It’s about an hour later before Alfred starts to wake up and Francis can’t help but says ‘good morning’ to the younger man. When he does, all the sleep is suddenly gone from Alfred and he frantically tries to get his computer out of sleep mode. He immediately looks at the clock and Francis can’t help but laugh when Alfred starts freaking out.

Alfred, however, isn’t paying attention to Francis’ laughing - _'Wow, he has such a nice laugh’_ \- and begins typing frantically. He’s still five pages behind and he knows he’s probably going to be working on this for another couple of hours. He decides to call Kiku and tell him that he’ll be coming back to their dorm room late.

On the other side of the line, Kiku can’t help but hope that Alfred has learned not to put things off until the last minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I just wanted to write something cute.  
> I really hope I accomplished that.
> 
> And procrastination is terrible and I wish I would stop procrastinating my own stuff.  
> Like this series I've just decided is going to be a thing. Thankfully, I have the whole summer!


End file.
